tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily's Adventure
Emily's Adventure is the twentieth (fourth in Australia) episode of the eighth season. Plot One evening, a fierce storm sweeps across the Island of Sodor and causes a lot of damage. The following morning, Farmer McColl examines his cow barn to discover that the roof has blown off. So he telephones the Fat Controller, who sends Emily to collect timber to repair the barn. On her way to Farmer McColl's, Emily has to stop due to a fallen tree. Trevor tries his best to pull it out of the way, but Emily thinks he is going too slowly so she bosses him about, telling him to do his job quicker and blowing her whistle at him. Trevor moves the tree out of the way, but Emily, being impatient, doesn't say "thank you" at all and instead says "About time!". Emily remains persistent with her attitude when she sees workmen clearing the tracks further down the line. Further on down the line, Emily stops again as a water tower is blocking her line. Elizabeth is trying her best to move it, but once again, Emily is impatient, loudly whistles and bossing Elizabeth about. But Elizabeth stands her ground, refusing to take such orders from Emily. Soon, Thomas arrives in the opposite direction, and tells Emily to ask more nicely. Realising that her bossiness isn't going to help her at all, Emily apologises and asks Elizabeth very nicely to clear the tracks, which she does. Once the water tower is clear of the tracks, Emily says "thank you" to Elizabeth, and then later to Harvey; and gets to Farmer McColl's just in time. Once the barn's roof is mended, the cows and the calves rest in the soft hay and Farmer McColl thanks Emily for helping him. Emily now knows it is best to say "please" and "thank you" whenever she does a job. Characters * Thomas * Emily * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Trevor (does not speak) * Harvey (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Lorry 1 (faceless; cameo) Locations * McColl Farm * The Watermill * Henry's Tunnel * Knapford Sheds * Killdane Junction * Dryaw * The Lumber Mill Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the eighth season. * In The Complete Series 8 DVD, other television broadcasts and the US Take Along DVD, the music is omitted at the end of the episode. * This episode marks Elizabeth's last appearance until the eleventh season episode, Emily's Rubbish, excluding her appearances in ninth and tenth season music videos. Goofs * When Trevor tries to clear the fallen tree, there is string attached behind him. * When Elizabeth tries to push the water tower out of Emily's way, one of the planks underneath her front left wheel bounces up and down. * In some close-ups of Elizabeth, the eye mechanism is visible in her cab. * Butch is seen at Dryaw Station, but he was somehow seen when Emily was approaching Elizabeth pushing the falling Water Tower. * In a rare picture, it is night in the scene where Emily is being sarcastic to Trevor. * When Farmer McColl thanks Emily, her right (viewers' perspective left) eye is wonky. * Elizabeth does not have the sounds of a steam-powered vehicle, instead sounding like a conventional petrol-driven engine. * Emily's eyes are wonky when Farmer McColl thanks her. Merchandise * Take Along (discontinued) * Magazine Stories - Emily's Adventure In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Emily’s Adventure - British Narration File:Emily's Adventure-American Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video